Purity of Blood, Queen of Deathe
by ThaanaRiddleSlytherin
Summary: Hermione finds herself the Dark Princess, the Heir of Slytherin, and the enemy of her once best friend. When her identity is revealed, so are many other things. Ties that were thought unbreakable vanish with a few memories. How will this change the history, that the brains of the Golden Trio changes sides, or the most famous muggleborn isn't so muggleborn? How does Draco fit in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N, first HP Fic, first Daark!fic, please no flames. If you do not like this theme, pairing, or anything else then by all means, stop reading. I am not holding you under the imperious curse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and any OC's I bring in.

* * *

Harry looked around the graveyard shaken. Cedric stood slowly. A hooded figure strode towards them.

"Harry Potter, it has been so long." The voice was chilling and coarse, snakelike.

"You." He felt murderous.

"Hello Harry, Cedric Diggory I presume?"

"Who's asking?"

"Why, my dear boy, you surely know of me. I am the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself." Shimmering green eyes blinked from beneath the man's hood. When it fell back they were greeted by the image of a dark haired, pale man with power practically radiating off of him.

"What do you want with me? Trying to kill me for the third time?"

"Kill you? Heavens no. Not yet anyways. You see, the night of Halloween thirteen years ago, you stole something from me. And now I intend to take it back. _Stupefy_!" The older boy fell to the ground.

"You were so fooled. So sorry Potter. But the Lord's orders were simple." More hooded witches and wizards arrived. A chant began to rise.

"Antiqua spirituum, Susurrat de tenebris ad virginem parere veritati Et revertatur in locum suum inter tenebras nostrae reginae. Laetamini in mentem eorum, et ostende eis placewithin circulus caeruleus est."

Peter grasped Harry's restrained arms, knife raised high. As it came down his blood struck the ground. A few drops fell into a cauldron. Grimacing, Peter slashed his own arm. Voldemort had the strangest look on his face as he dropped a bone into the bubbling potion.

"Blood of my enemy, he who hath stolen them from me what I hold close.  
Flesh of my servant, he who hides in the shadows as I do.  
Bone of my father, he who abandoned his own as I shall not." The last line held more malice than Harry could have imagined. "Come home, my daughters."

Hermione sat amongst the Gryffindors and other Harry supporters. She'd felt queasy for a while, wondering what was happening. Suddenly it hit a peak, ripping through her body. Strange feelings coursed over her. Brief memories.

"_She will be extremely powerful. You know that Tom." _

"_They both will, my love." _

"_I am afraid. James Potter has nearly found us this time. I believe we have a spy among the deatheaters."_

"_My dearest Nagini, I know. But they will not take our daughters. Thaana and Serenewill be fine." _

"_My Lord Voldemort, my Tom, I know that they will. Their strength comes from their blood. The blood of Salazar." _

_FLASH_

"_My daughters, you will be strong. If ever you are taken, they who stole you will regret it. The Blood of Slytherin will triumph over that of Gryffindor and this timeless rivalry will end with their death, my precious children."_

_FLASH_

"_There they are. The bitch children of Lord Voldemort."_

"_I still don't support this. They are just children. They are barely older than our child, James." _

"_They are monsters. Their mother is an abomination and their father is a demon. They will benefit from being torn from him."_

"_James Potter you will listen to me right now. Return those girls to their parents or I will leave. And I will take Harry with me." _

"_You muggleborn bitch. Do not threaten me again or you will never see your son again so help me merlin." The man pulled out a wand, glaring at the redheaded witch"_

"_You will regret this."_

"_No I won't. Our son will know his task. To watch the girls and influence them. Turn them our way. As much as they can with their parentage." _

_FLASH_

"_Thank you. I do not usually spare muggleborns, but you are different. You have led me back to my children. THank you. Their mother and I miss them so much." A dark haired man held her up to the sky, love in his eyes. "My daughter, my darling daughter. Thank the gods you have been found. We love you so much. Never doubt that. Don't."_

"_I never agreed with my husband, Voldmort. Hurry. Stun me and run, before he gets home. He will hopefully believe the ruse. Obliviate me too." He raised his wand o do as she said when a second man ran in. She now knew him as James Potter. _

"_No! James! Please don't! Just give them back to him." _

"_Lily, you little bitch. I told you not to do anything. I told you that you would never seem Harry again. And it was the truth. Stupefy!" The flash of green hit the redheaded witch in the chest. Voldemort watched the woman who'd returned him to his daughters fall. _

"_I suggest you leave while you can." _

"_No. You must die."_

"_I am surprised you struck your own wife. It is such a shocker to me. I thought you loved her."_

"_Her? She isn't even Harry's mother. Just a replacement, charmed to think she was his mother. Just a toy. A defective one it appears."_

"_Idiot. You will fail." _

"_I think not." The two began to duel over the crib. She felt herself slip from her father's arms when he fell. Not dead. But almost. She couldn't let this man who loved her die. There was something. A connection Desperation filled her and a blast of light, pure green and silver struck from her. The dark haired man fell, stunning her father._

"_I can't kill you. But I can make sure you never see them again. They will never know you." His wand pointed at her. "Obliviate. Dimisissem." Her mind went blank as her father's body vanished. _

Hermione flashed back into reality. Was it true? JAMES Potter stole her from her parents, who were Voldemort and Nagini, whoever that was, and she had a sister? She glanced around. Draco Malfoy looked around, eyes meeting hers. He focused on her, nodding. He knew she knew. He pointed to the far corner where a white haired girl looked up from the crowd to meet her eyes. It was her. Her sister. That connection flare to life. Draco pointed again. This time towards a dark part of the amphitheater. Somewhere they could leave from unseen. SHe made her way there. The blond boy smirked at her.

"So I've been waiting nearly fifteen years to meet the mysterious Thaana Riddle and she's the most famous "Muggleborn" around? Irony much? And the lovely Luna Riddle is Miss Lovegood? THe world has a sense of humor."

"Quiet Malfoy. Were the visions true?" I glared.

"Depends. What'd you see?"

"Voldemort and a woman standing over us talking. We were babies. Then James Potter stole us, Lily fought, brought our father to us, but he failed is saving us?"

"Yeah that's true. You are actually Thaana Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, and his wife Nagini."

"I heard that was his snake." I asked.

"Everything will be explained soon. After tonight the school year will end early. You will both be on the Express home tomorrow. Meet me on the train. If you want to, I will make sure you get home." He glanced between us. Luna had said very little. "Your Gryffindor Pal is facing your father. That's what gave you back your memories." THe clarification let me breathe out a sigh.

"I want to go. I have to understand a few things." Luna said.

"I'm in too."

"Lovely. Now, go back to your seats and don't act suspicious. Moody can be trusted. He's not really Moody." I blinked, walking back. Ron leaned over.

"Where you been? Stuffs happening here." His voice was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I can't stay in one place for extremely long periods of time. i won't ask you to excuse me for getting some air because frankly I don't need you too."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Language Ronald Weasley! Hemione is simply stressed out. Your best friend is out there in that maze facing who know's what!"

_More like You-Know-Who… _My mind said gleefully. When did I become happy about this? Maybe when I realized that his father kidnapped me and tried to kill my father. That must be right. SUddenly Harry flashed back into the arena with the cup and a shaking Cedric Diggory. Guess he survived. My eyes streaked towards two blonds. One was my sister. The other was a mystery. Our eyes met and something flickered. Recognition. I wondered if I known him at all. I don't remember yet. Harry and Cedric were both trembling. They called out that Voldemort was back.

"_Act. Put on the show I know you can Granger, I mean, Lady Slytherin." _The voice my my head murmured. I grinned. I was a Lady Slytherin. I was my family line We were the best liars, the best sneaks. With this in mind I pushed my way through the crowd. Professor McGonagall waved me forward.

"He's had a rough night If what they say is true then we have a very rough future." I nodded. Seems I'm doing a lot of that these days.

* * *

It was morning. My things were packed. Daco told us to meet him on the train. I would need an excuse. The boys were waiting. Things had gone mostly as Draco had predicted. We were leaving for London shortly, but the fake Moody was caught. He was Kissed immediately. People believed Harry when he talked about Voldemort. I mean Father. That would take some getting used to. I thought about how my feelings had changed with those few memories. An hour before the contest I was completely alongside Harry.. Then I found out he may have betrayed me. Was James even dead? Was Lily? But she wasn't his mother. Did Harry know? I would have to ask my father.

* * *

Ron, Harry, and I were on the train. Harry went to sleep the moment it was moving so I only had to get past Ron. My excuse was pretty simple. But he would fall for it.

"Guys, I gotta go."

"What's up?"

"I took up helping out a third year with her studies. Her parents were killed by Voldemort when she was only a few months old and she lives with her relatives. Hearing that he's back really shook her up. I should check on her. You probably won't see me again on the train but I'll owl you when I can. Mum and Dad finally said I can get an owl once we move to a new place this summer."

"Congrats!" Ron said softly. Harry barely twitched in his sleep. I grabbed my trunk and made my way towards Luna's car. Draco followed me in.

"Okay. The plan is extremely simple. You will confund your "parents" into leaving without you. Then you will meet up with my father. He will take us to your father. I know you both have a lot of questions." Malfoy looked between us.

"Yeah. We do." The train pulled up to the station. It was time for me to do my work. My wand was up my sleeve, waiting.

* * *

Read and Review!

PS. I have Pureblood_Hermioine community, message me if you know some good pureblood hermione fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Love the response so far. Read and review!

Disclaimer; i don't own HP, just any OC's i bring in and my plot bunnies.

AN; looking for a better title, ideas are welcome.

* * *

When the train pulled up I grit my teeth. It was time for me to get things going.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice. The Weasleys came forward, followed by my "parents."

"What?"

"Had to say good bye dearie. Have a good summer and be careful. You know things are going to change." Mrs. Weasley smiled/grimaced.

"I know."

"And as the best friend of The Boy Who Lived and a muggleborn there is a decent chance that they will come after you first to get to Harry." I glanced behind them at Malfoy, who heard their every word.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." With the sweetest smile on my face I looked at her. "Now go, you don't want to start home too late." Once they were gone I gazed at the Grangers. "_Confundo."_

"**I came home with you. I'm sick and can't see visitors; the doctor says bed rest. You won't notice that I'm gone."**

Their eyes were unfocused and hazy when I turned around to see Luna doing the same to her father. Together, we walked towards the Malfoys. Lucius cast a simple disillusionment charm. We walked to a corner.

"Grab my arms. Cissa, take Luna, I will take Thaana and Draco." We vanished with the tell-tale pop of apparation that could be heard around the station.

We reappeared in a dark room . Several cloaked figures looked at us, the missing Riddle heirs. At the front of the room sat one man with a snake at his feet. They gazed at us intently. Luna shivered slightly at my side. I discreetly grasped her hand, pulling her along behind the Malfoys.

"Thaana and Selena?" His voice wavered ever so barely, letting his emotions flicker across his face. His voice was cold, but pained, like he'd been broken for years and had just seen his lost happiness.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius breathed.

"Step aside, let me see them." With Lucius and Draco out of the way I could see his face clearly. A head of dark hair, nearly black with pale skin. Bright green eyes glittered out, locked on us. I knelt.

"My lord and Father." Luna followed suit, head bowed.

"Rise my children. My loyal servants, please leave us. All but the Malfoys and the Snapes." I blinked. Snape_s_? _Plural? _What? I looked around. There was Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and a familiar redhead. I gasped.

"Lily." The word resounded around the room.

"Yes. It has been years. But listen to your father." Glancing at him, I watched him lean towards the snake. "Revertere in forma mea. Illi domum." The snake slunk to the floor to turn into a graceful woman with hair of night and bright violet eyes.

"My Thaana, my Selena." She pulled us close, her words barely a whisper. When she pulled back she looked at us.

"Oh, you've grown so much. Now, I'm sure you have questions, so please sit down." We took places around the table. Tom began his story.

"Fourteen years ago your mother bore twins who we named Serenaand Thaana. They were extremely gifted and beautiful, even as infants. Accidental magic, if it can be called that, surrounded them both. When they were about a year old we got wind of a plot of Dumbledore's to kidnap them to weaken me. He hired James Potter, descendant of Gryffindor to track the Heirs of SLytherin. James' wife had birthed a son and died in the process. He found a brilliant pureblood witch who had strong tie to our circle and poisoned her mind. He convinced her that she was the babe's mother and a muggleborn. Rediculous."

"THat is where my part begins." Lily said. "I truly believed young Harry was mine and that Severus here was my childhood friend turned enemy. I raised Harry till he was about a year. Then james began his mission. one night in October, her brought you home with him. We'd been moving around on business for weeks. You were the sweetest babies. I pleaded with him to send you home, saying it was wrong to kidnap two innocent girls. I began to doubt him, something I would never have considered. In the end my instincts drove me to contact your father. At this time I still didn't know who the truth. On Samhain your father came for you. James was supposed to be gone all night."

"But he came home early and caught you. Again, you begged, pleaded, but James wouldn't listen. H stunned you, breaking his spells. Father was stunned because he was defending us while trying to duel. Jams won that night and left you there. Right?" THey looked at me.

"How could you possibly-?" Nagini.

"Memories. I remember that night. Up until he left with us, that is."

"All I knew for certain was that he'd hidden you from everyone and faked his death and mine. He sent Harry to live with Petunia Dursely, a pathetic excuse of a witch who would train him to watch you two and ensure your loyalty. It worked. It took u years to locate you. We began searching for a cure to your memories and a safe way to get you out. Finally, we succeeded." Lily looked between us and our parents.

"So why is Serenaa year younger?"

"We believe she was put into stasis for one year. Biologically frozen. She would be out of consideration due to her age and hidden better. Your appearances were altered, you were given an entirely new name, and placed with muggles.

"So what would I really look like?" Our mother rose up, hand out.

"Give it to me, Tom." He handed her a graceful wand of a black wood. 12 ¾ inches I would say.

"_Finite Incantatem." _Everything seemed to change. After a few moments I opened my eye, not realizing I'd closed them.

"My baby girl." She pulled me to a full length mirror. Brown bushy hair was replaced by gentle black curls, brown eyes switched with shimmering green orbs. My midtone skin became nearly snow. I'm sure I was a few inches taller, and I'd grown some curves.

"That's her all right. That's the baby girl I saw all those years ago." Lily smiled. Even Severus' lips twitched.

"I must ask, what side are you on in this war?" Voldemort's eyes watched us closely.

"48 hours ago I would have hexed you and said Harry Potter. But he betrayed me for four years and his father stole me from my parents. He can go to hell. I will stand by my family." I knelt.

"I can say the same. THe "Light side has insulted me, ridiculed me, and treated me like dirt since I arrived. I have better things to do with my time." Selena smirked.

"Well, Draco, looks like you have your old friend back." Narcissa laughed. I tilted my head.

"Of course you forget that. You and him were inseparable as babies. Always laughing and smiling." Lucius grinned.

"I'm sure. Honestly if I weren't a filthy mudblood for the last four years he wouldn't have been so bad. He's well mannered, intelligent, and perceptive. What's not to like?" We nodded, reluctant respect in the gesture.

"Thaana, Selena, now that you are home, things will change. You will be trained extensively, pushed beyond your natural limits. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. Now, onto better topics. There will be a private gala to celebrate your return." Mum smiled, Narcissa and Lilly leaned in to discuss details.

"I have one thing."

"Yes my dear?"

"Well, Selena's age has been fixed, maturing her body, and the spells on me were removed. Perhaps a shopping trip?"

"Of course.. As I cannot go out in public, and nor can Lily, Narcissa will take you."

"And Draco will accompany us." THe boy looked up.

"What?"

"Oh be quiet. It's decided so don't whine." He looked back into his lap. After a few hours of catching up he escorted us through the enourmous manor to a pair of rooms. THey were mine and Selena's. I looked at him carefully.

"Perhaps after the more trivial matters are taken care of we could stop in Flourish and Blotts. I happen to know that you're as passionate about reading as I."

"You seem to have paid a lot of attention to me over the years my lady."

"I spent four years studying your patterns in order to better counteract your next assault on me. It was a tiring job and one that led me to know you rather well. THe better I know my enemy the better I can resist his actions."

"I did the same. You always confounded me. A muggleborn, a mudblood, beating me in every class? Out doing me in all but Quidditch? Preposterous."

"Not a mudblood. Purer than you if you've forgotten. And how well do you know me?"

"I have no memory problems; I am aware of the fact. And I know your favorite color is the darkest green, nearly black. Unfortunately you never believed it went with your midtone skin and bushy hair. Every morning at breakfast you carefully monitor your meals, slowly going through a moderate portion, often while reading over a text book and watching your classmates at their daily life."

"Impressive. Every day you drink exactly the same amount of juice, followed by a plate of waffles with strawberries. You also watch your peers, generally with a cautious eye as though one is about to take a swing at you. But that's not all. Every night you go through the same thing. After dinner you check your tie adjust your robes, and nod your head to your prefects. They respond curtly as you leave. When you enter the common room you shoo away Parkinson and socialize with Nott and Zabini. Your usual goons, Crabbe and Goyle return to the hall once you're safely in the dungeons to scarf down another giant helping."

"You don't like cream with your coffee."

"You prefer the whipcream from the waffles to sugar or cream."

"And every you have to deal with Weaselbee you roll your eyes, shaking your head."

"You've read over every course book by the start of term and know the answers word for word."

"So do you."

"Naturally. Contrary to popular rumor you do not surround yourselves with female companions, but rather actually try to avoid them and rarely allow their presence around you. Only a few are persistent, Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode."

"Bloody hell were they right." I glanced at him questioningly.

"If things were different we would have been fairly good friends wouldn't we?"

"I'm sure." We were both grinning now.

"Flourish and Blotts tomorow?"

"Of course." He smiled. We parted ways.

The room was beautiful. Ornate carvings danced across the walls, accompanied beautifully by streaks of silver. The walls themselves were green. A four poster bed with silver curtains sat beside a nightstand with a large mirror. The biggest wardrobe she's ever seen was in the corner. Opening the doors she saw it led into a giant walk-in closet. The walls here were decorated with a forest theme. SIlver gilded trees overshadowed several different kinds of animals.

"Narnia much?" Thaana laughed. She couldn't wait to fill the room with new clothes. Dress robes, casual wear, dresses,etc. Never before had she thought of herself as girly, but just maybe, there was potential.

in the dining room

Lily and Cissa returned to the room.

"Well Gini, best idea ever."

"Oh?" Nagini asked.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's your next chapter! Enjoy.

R&R

Some dramione connection here!

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Narcissa, Draco, Selena, a disguised Lily, and I walked the streets of Diagon Alley. There were fewer people than there were in August, of course.

"We'll start out with everyday clothes, and the basic necessities." Narcissa pointed to a shop titled _Hot Hostess. _

"It's definitely fancy." I looked around the shop appreciatively.

"Madame Malfoy." An elderly witch in light purple dress robes hobbled our way.

"Madame Narisse here has been supplying the best of the best with custom clothing for nearly 65 years now, am I right?"

"Since before your grandmother's coming of age ball. What an event that was." They laughed.

"I'm afraid this isn't just a social call. The girls need full wardrobes." Madame Narisse looked them over, eyes widening a bit.

"Your Goddaughters?"  
"Yes."

"I can work with this indeed. Is this a special matter?"

"Well then, nox, concealios, reverte." The curtains closed, bright lights faded to deep

glows. The glittering walls changed to black. I heard the tell tale shimmer of a glamour charm. Instincts caught me, bringing my wand to my side.

"It is okay THaana. Just a friend." I settled down, slightly. In Madame Narisse's place there stood a much younger looking witch with brown hair and just a touch of blonde in her roots.

"It's good to be me again." Lily laughed, removing the spell on herself. Since everyone thought she was dead, her outward appearances were a black haired, blue eyed witch.

"Good to see you again dearie. Now, two months, no visit, no owl, no floo message, not so much as a patronus. What on earth were you thinking Lilian Evans Snape?" I blinked.

"Thaana, Selena, meet Eileen Snape, nee Prince, Severus' mother. She's a loyal follower of your father. The name Nerisse is a title, passed from one shop owner to the next. Not that everyone knows that."

"Of course now I just go by Eileen Prince to the few who know me. Much less drama since my husband's death. Now, none of this excuses my daughter in law's blatant ignoring of her mum in law!" The woman still glared at the redhead.

"Sorry mum, but I've been kind of busy working on rescuing Tom and Gini's daughters." Eileen looked closer at Selena and I.

"So this is them? Well, Serena here is the spitting image of Nagini's mother, with the Exiana eyes and all. THaana, however, has her father's eyes, hair, bone structure, and her mother's figure. Yes, I can work with this indeed. So you said full wardrobe?"

"Yes. They will have their welcoming gala in just a few days and they must look splendid."

"You know me, Narcissa. Only the best." Eileen began to mutter spells, taking measurements down on a notepad. "Dark violet for Selena, and I do believe the classic emerald for Thaana. She's inherited the Slytherin looks more than her sister." The three women and Selena began to discuss fabrics, fads, patterns, colors, and cuts. It was only slightly interesting. But I knew I was bored of it soon.

"Draco, you and Thaana can go on your other errands now if you wish. We have what we need here." They were watching a mirror with images of Selena and I in different looks. From my seat I watched Draco stroll over to offer his arm.

"Lady Slytherin?"

"Thank you, Master Malfoy." We left laughing.

Gen. Pov.

"Do they know?" Eileen asked.

"Not yet. They will soon."

"The Gala?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Draco Pov.

Flourish and Blott's was barely occupied. There were only a few patrons and of course, a clerk, who looked up as we approached.

"Oh Draco!" You have got to be kidding me. Her?

"Greengrass. I didn't know you worked here?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Maybe you did and I just wasn't listening. Wish I had so I could have avoided this."

"Why ever would you not listen to me?" I could tell Thaana was getting irritated by the blonde bimbo.

"Same reason he doesn't listen to the Weasleys. They are beneath his full attention." She was good.

"And who are you?" The angry teen glared.

"Astoria Greengrass, meet Thaana Exiana, recently returned from a long trip across Asia."

"Draco dearest, you're almost 15 now. How do you think Pansy would feel about you running around with other girls?" I huffed, getting pissed.

"Probably a lot more put out than i am with her. No point though, it's not like I'm marrying her, so it doesn't matter."

"But Pansy always said-"

"Miss Parkinson is a dreaming young girl. She has about as much chance of marrying me as Hagrid does of becoming Minister of Magic." We laughed a moment.

"She'd still be disappointed in you."

"And I don't give a crap. Now, Miss Exiana and I are here for study and intelligent conversation. For that to work we should probably be farther away from you." WIth that one snide remark we turned from the blond.

We spent three hours at the bookstore before i took her down Knockturn Alley. The shop was called _Cloak and Dagger, A Place for Everything You Don't Want in the Wrong Hands. _

"Hey Chalres, how's things?"

"Master Malfoy, and a guest? Who is the lovely lady?" Chalres was a sleazeball, with no loyalty to the "Light," but none to us either. He hated muggleborns, but was too much of a worm to do anything.

"Hands off Chalres. She's a customer, nothing more. Custom wand, dragonhide armor, black cloak. Standard."

"Yes sir, please, come over here." Several sticks were in a box

"What are these?"

"Blood wand blanks. THere are some things that only purebloods can have. This is one of them. They take a drop of our blood and a lock of you hair; these hold more of your personality than most think. By that they determine your wand wood to match you best. The core will be similar .You will reach into the case and remove the one that feels right. Finally the runes will be inserted with a spell. Understand?"

"Yes." I pulled a knife from my robes and handed it to her. She raised her hand, cutting the tip of one finger over the crystal box. A single black lock followed it. The case gleamed and opened, a single blank floating up into her hand. She gripped the handle, fingers lighting up.

"Very good, Ash, 12 ½ inches, reasonably springy. Now, the core." Thaana repeated the process with the assorted cores, reached in, and pulled a single strand out.

"Now this is impressive." I looked up.

"What?"

"My father waited his entire life to see the witch who chose that core. And his father, dating back eight generations, until now."

"What is it?" I've never heard that tone in her voice. Wait, when did I start noting her tone of voice?

"Hair of Persephone." What-who?

"Persephone as in Goddess of Springtime, Queen of the Underworld, Pomegranate seeds and all that?" So Thaana knew it. Naturally.

"The one and only. Near the fall of the greek empire the Queen visited a wandmaker, my ancestor of course, and gave him a single hair. It was put in the case and kept until you picked it out. Master Malfoy, you once again bring a surprise to my door." I blinked.

"What?"

"You'll know one day. Now, back to business He grasped the core and blank, murmuring spells. They fused together. For his last spell, he took Thaana's hand. Once the cut was done the blood flowed across the woods, laying in delicate blue runes. "Power, purity, the queen, and the right of rule. Quite the set miss…?"

"Exiana."

"Will of the Winter, an old family indeed. Farewell, Will of the Winter. I will have your armor ready in three days." He handed Thaana her wand in a black case, along with her cloak.

"What a creep." She muttered as we left. I laughed.

"You'll be just fine in all of this."

Thaana PoV

That was the creepiest shop I've been to in a while. And the creepiest sales guy.

"What is his problem?" I asked.

"He needs to get out more."

"I can tell."

"Let's head to our next stop." He pulled me along the walkway at a casual pace. We stopped in front of the pet shop.

"Why are we here?"

"Look, I know your cat died recently, and your birthday is tomorrow. I figured I'd do something for you." I blinked, surprised.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"What are friends for?"

"You need a bird of some kind, something to handle deliveries." We walked past every kind of owl and bird I knew. None really caught my eye.

"Thaana! Come here!" Draco drew me over to a large glass cage. The lining fluttered with magic. A creature sat within. It was almost a woman, with arms, legs, a torso, a face and waves of black hair, but black wings extended behind her shoulders. She was beautiful. Seconds later her eyes drifted to mine and I retracted my awe. Tears soaked her garment and pain shone in her eyes.

"It's a wraith. Not everyone notices it. We've had it here since my great grandfather ran this place. Can't remember who gave us it."

"She's a magical and sentient creature! Why is she restrained thus?" Draco asked. I looked closer again. Chains stretched around her hands, down to her feet. A moment later she flickered, almost vanishing before snapping back. Her pain increased. I was glaring at the storekeeper. He had always seemed so nice before. Then again, so had Harry, Dumbledork, and most of the people I'd known.

_Help me. _I froze, turning. The wraith's eyes met mine.

_Hello? _

_Help me, great one. Save me from this place, from that man! These chains hurt._

"She is sentient; she deserves every comfort given to the others here! Why is she chained?" I touched the glass. "I will take her from this place." My hand reached through the glass. I was surprised, but not enough to keep me from stretching my arm to touch her hands.

"Very well, I can tell you are the one we have waited for so long."

_You are truly a great witch. _

_I need not be a great witch to believe that this is wrong. _

_It is this that makes you great. _The puny little man raised a key to the pane.

_What is your name? _

_My master named me Morgana once, long ago._

_Who was your master?_

_You will know one day. He is you, and you are him, yet you have never met. He was many before you, yet you and all who follow you will be of him. I can say no more, mistress._

"What do I pay for her?"

"Nothing, just take her. She has been here too long." He handed me a chain, bound to the one at her feet.

"No more will you be in chains by me, Morgana." With everything I had, I struck the metal. It fell apart, dissolving. With this she stopped flickering.

"Those cords bound me to another plane and this one as well. It prevented me from traveling or using my magic in either."

"This is horrible. It's torture." She lowered her head. "Raise your head; I will not see it bowed."

"Yes Mistress. It is best if I am not seen as you walk the streets. People tend to react to the sight of a wraith unbound." With no further words, she vanished, but I could still sense her and hear her in my mind. Draco tucked my hand into his arm, pulling me from the store.

"Why is it that everywhere we go I feel like hexing the clerk?" I asked.

"People are idiots and not worthy to speak to the brightest witch of her age?"

"That was Hermione Granger. Not anymore. By the end of OWL year there will be a new name whispered in the halls. Thaana Exiana."

"Ambitious."

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin. It's genetic."

"True." We traveled in silence back towards Hot Hostess.

"Hello children. The wardrobes are complete. You two may return to the manor with Thaana's purchases. Lily will accompany you by side-along and then return to us here. Enjoy your day darlings." Mrs. Malfoy said, passing several shrunk bags to me.

_We have no need to apparate with this one. _ _I can take you anywhere you need to go. _Morgana said, speaking up again.

"Apparation is not necessary. I have bonded to a wraith. She will take us home." With Morgana's reappearance, we vanished from their sight.

Gen. PoV.

"That girl is impressive." Eileen said.

"Indeed. She is already a magnificent witch, and her ore is not yet developed fully." Lily added.

"Just wait until she comes of age." Narcissa laughed.

"She is strong. Must be something to do with the alignment of the stars and the over population of griffins." Selena said. The older women glanced at each other before shaking their heads. If Selena understood herself, so be it.

* * *

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, got some more dramione glory here. Enjoy!

R&R

I don't own HP, don't sue.

Light streamed in through the stained windows. It was very much a Slytherin Household. The tapestries were dark green with intricate silver stitching. Right now Serena and I were locked in our room while Lily, Narcissa, and Mum fiddled with our hair. While it was no longer the bushy mess it'd been in my Granger years it was still a challenge. It was much thicker, for one.

"Just use a spell." I muttered. Of course, they heard me.

"Now, now darling. We are trying to show off your natural beauty." Mum pulled back a couple of strands with pins. I was already in my dress. It really was beautiful. There was a slender A-line skirt. The bottom layer was dark green with a black lace pattern and the top layer was black satin. My chest was compressed by a tight bodice that matched the bottom skirt. My sleeves were tight until my elbows, where they fluttered down with a gentle ease.

"Cissa dear, hand me the final pieces." My brows furrowed. What pieces? I felt something slip into the threads of my hair and something else heavy land on my chest. Looking in the mirror I gasped. A gorgeous tiara sat upon my head. It was of course silver with stunningly clear emeralds in ornate patterns on the metal. The weight on my chest was caused by an equally beautiful necklace. It cascaded down with thirteen trails glittering down my front to the sweeping neckline. Each thread shone with too many assorted diamonds and emeralds to count.

"They're beautiful!" Mum pulled one last tress from behind my ear.

"You're beautiful in them, my dear." Serena smiled up at us as Lily placed matching jewels around her neck. There was one difference. The stones were deep purple.

"Thaana is older, so she has been given her father's colors. Serena wears those of my own family. The Blood House of Exiana has its own fortune as well. This was one union that possibly doubled the prestige."

"Indeed. The Blood House of Slytherin has always been good at keeping its name high in the ranks of Society." Narcissa smiled. "Now once more, let's go over the things we've been discussing for tradition." Together we went over the protocols for manners at the gala. It was complex, I'll admit.

There was an important meeting before the gala. As it was traditional that our gowns would not be seen until the proper moment tonight, Serena and I were heavily cloaked on either side of our parents. The entire Inner Circle were gathered. Those who were as yet in Azkaban excluded of course.

"My followers, thank you. This is a blessed day. After tonight the beginning of the end for the _Light _will start. As you know, both my wife and I come from prestigious Blood Houses and our daughters are highly ranked among Society. However, as both wanted criminals and considered dead for the last several years our places as head of our Clans have been legally considered empty. Thus begins possibly the greatest deception of our war. I know some of you believe that our daughters' identities will be hidden. But after a glorious idea last night we have decided after careful thought, no, they will not. In fact, they will be our greatest weapons." Father said, bringing a rustle of voices.

"Let me explain." Mother stood. "Thaana is eldest. She will publically come forth as the Head of the Blood Houses of Slytherin, Riddle, and Gaunt. Serena, as the younger, will come forth as the Head of the Blood House of Exiana. Since no other can contend this claim they will be immediately accepted. They will attend Hogwarts under their true identities. Of course they will be considered suspicious, but nothing can be done legally. There will be no proof found of their place in the Circle. Their position shall be considered neutral." I smirked at her words. "With time they will learn invaluable things to our cause." She sat once more.

"As their gala is tonight we must adjourn for the time being. Enjoy yourselves tonight my friends." Father smiled as he stood. Serena and I waited a moment before going to where we were instructed to wait until we were called. Unfortunately our parents were required to remain dead to the world, so Severus and Narcissa would be introducing us. I wished Father could be there tonight.

DPOV

Father came to me tonight after the meeting and smirked. Something was up. Somewhere across the room stood the Minister and his entourage.

"I see your followers are enjoying your presence." He nodded to a corner where a handful of girls were all giggling and pointing at me. Parkinson, Greengrass, Greengrass, were the most obvious.

"Please tell me none of them are my intended." I grimaced.

"Please. It is common knowledge that the Parkinson girl is not material for a Pureblood wife of our Blood House. As for the Greengrass sisters, they have their own fates. I had an interesting conversation with Crabbe and Goyle senior." Now I too was smirking. Enjoy them boys, it won't last.

"Pay attention now Draco. This is important" I saw Severus and Mother walking up to the top of the tall staircase.

"May I have your attention please?" Mother called out, her voice leaving no room for question. "You know why we are gathered. Severus and I's goddaughters have returned from their isolation after the death of their parents so many long years ago." Ahh the more gullible of our Society. They were eating up her words. Severus stepped up.

"I introduce to you my Goddaughter, Serena Riddle!" One of the double doors opened, revealing Serena in a purple dress, hair back and smiling.

"And I give to you my Goddaughter, Thaana Exiana!" The second door opened revealing Thaana. Her dress could not be described as green and black. It was so many things. The fabric hugged her curves perfectly and her necklace emphasized her green eyes. The twins stood together and smiled.

"Friends, members of Society. My sister and I have an announcement." Thaana said loudly but gently. What?

"In the absence of our parents from Society we have decided to fill their places as Head of their Blood Houses." Whoa. Serena smiled. "Our mother was Head of the Blood House of Exiana. As her youngest I claim this right." A bright flash shuddered through the room, surrounding her. When it cleared her skin seemed to glow with light. This too faded leaving behind a blue mark on her chest just at the base of her throat. A bear's face. The Exiana Crest.

"Our father was Lord Tom Riddle, Heir of Slytherin and Head of the Blood Houses of Slytherin Gaunt, and Riddle. As his Eldest I claim this right." This time three flashes of light hit. Again she glowed brightly until three marks were on her chest below her throat. These were a snake, a lynx, and a rose accordingly.

"As is tradition we will announce their intendeds as decided by their respective parents before their untimely withdrawal from Society. Lady Serena Exiana, Head of Blood House Exiana, I has been decided that you will be wed to Viktor Vladimir Krum." Murmurs rippled as Severus made his statement. Serena walked forward to be met by the stunned Quidditch star. An impressive match.

"Lady Thaana Slytherin, Head of the Blood Houses of Slythering, Gaunt, and Riddle, it has been decided that you will be wed to Draconis Lucien Malfoy." Huh? What? Wait-huh?" Father gave me a subtle nudge towards the staircase. When she reached me I took her hand into my own and stood beside Serena and Krum.

"As is the custom the new couples will have the first dance." Music began to play and we managed not to stumble as we took the floor. She was a brilliant dancer.

"Surprised?" She smiled.

"By what? You taking your father's mantle or our approaching nuptials?" I stammered.

"Both."

"Then absolutely to both."

"Me too. I didn't know any of this until today."

"That makes two of us." We spun around the hall to the rhythm. The song passed and we dipped our heads to the crowd.

"I think we're supposed to socialize." She groaned slightly, although her expression remained flawless. The minister soon approached.

"Lady Slytherin, a word?" She nodded and we began to retreat to one side of the room.

"I was hoping we could speak alone."

"The Lady Slytherin is my intended. Anything you must say to her may be said to me as well. We have no secrets, minister." He looked startled, turning his gaze hoping to get a different response from Thaana.

"You will receive no different from me, Minister. I believe it has been decided." Good girl.

"Very well. As I believe you know, your parents were both criminals in their time. I would like to know your position in this conflict. Will you be standing beside your father's views on muggleborns?" So predictable. Thaana did not disappoint.

"With all due respect, Minister, I was barely a year when he was torn from my life. The Blood Houses of Gaunt, Riddle, and Slytherin will remain neutral, however should this war progress."

"Fret not my dear child, the war is long since over." He stuttered.

"Either you are trying to play me the fool or you simply believe me that naive. You and I both know that so long as a single one of my father's true followers remain the Blood War is not over."

"Are you insinuating that you stand beside them?" He asked.

"Not at all. Merely that the conflict has not completely faded. We both know this. My houses will be neutral."

"As will the House of Exiana." Serena said, coming up behind us with Viktor on her arm. "My sister and I's political position is clear. Our priorities do not lie with political preferences, but rather with the preservation of the Magical Community and the safety of the WIzarding world. Should that not be your own worry as well, Minister?" Damn. They were good.

"Of course it is. However I must ensure that I won't have the heads of four of the wealthiest Blood Houses cursing members of our community, you understand of course, my dear girls…"

"I let that comment slide once but no more. Please remember who you are speaking to, Minister. You have heard our positions. Now please refrain from any more political quarrels while in attendance. This is not one of your charities or conventions for the promotion of Cornelius Fudge. This is a gala celebrating my sister and I's return to our rightful places. If you cannot remain peaceful while in attendance, than perhaps your attendance has been over-extended." Remind me never to piss off my intended. She just schooled the _Minister of freaking Magic! _

"Of course of course. Please, enjoy your stay."

Others demanded our attention quickly, namely, Pansy.

"Draco, I thought your parents were arranging_ our _betrothal!" Her voice was so nasally.

"Parkinson." Father appeared beside us in his silent manner.

"Master Malfoy, sir. I thought that our parents were agreeing to a betrothal contract between Draco and I." How did she manage to sound both formal and spoilt at the same time? Not a skill I wanted to learn.

"Miss Parkinson, Draco's betrothal was decided over a decade ago. It is true that your father approached my wife, and there was a time when we were uncertain of the Lady Slytherin's fate. However, it was never in the cards for you to be Draco's intended." She gaped, looking to be in shock, but Father wasn't done. "Please do not mistake my statement for any insult to your person, Miss Parkinson. I am merely stating the facts as they are. If you would refrain from bothering my son and his betrothed I would be most grateful." She nodded before hurrying away.

"Please inform me if she persists, my dear." I've never seen father smile like that, not a smirk, but kind, at anyone outside our family.

ThPoV

I pulled the tiara form my hair, relishing in the feeling of relief after hours of socializing. The necklace was next. Beautiful yes, but oh so heavy. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Draco.

"Can we talk?" He seemed nervous.

"Of course, come on in." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All of it. I know we kind of tore you from everything you've ever known, and now you're marrying me." I sighed. "Don't lie to me. You know you can't really hide it as well as you think."

"I know. It's fine. I'm not going to bother. I'm not sure how to deal with it all really. The fact that no one else seems to realize how I'm struggling is proof that they don't really know me that well. The others might have been lying to me, but they knew me." He looked surprised that I was honest. "But I didn't know them at all. So yeah, I'm okay."

"Even with the wedding?"

"Better you than anyone else. You know me well enough, we're friends, and we respect one another. That's more than I can say for the other pureblood men our age. One day we might be able to build something real with that. How about you?"

"I guess it's the same. I really was worried I would be forced into a marriage with one of the Greengrass sisters or Pansy. And you're right, you know me fairly well. So I guess we'll see where things go together?" He stood.

"Together." As suddenly as he'd arrived, he was gone.

Poor Fudge. He really got it didn't he? And here was some of that inner turmoil on Mione/Thaana's part. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are. This was going to be one really really long chapter but I cut it into two so you're getting the double chapters today. Major dramione starts in the second one.

I set my broom in the closet. Draco followed her.

"You go before the ministry tomorrow." Cornelius had acted almost instantly. The day after the Gala a law had been put in place. New Heads of Blood Houses were required to go before the entire Wizengamot and express their political standpoint, in light of the return of Voldemort. Serena and I were ready.

"Yeah. I hope you'll go in with me." Since the announcement of our betrothal we'd been finding comfort in one another more than ever. He told me of his fears, and he knew mine.

"They couldn't keep me out." I smiled.

"Then I'm ready."

"Witches and Wizards of the WIzengamot, we are joined here today to meet with the newly instated Heads of the Blood Houses of Gaunt, Riddle, and Exiana." Serena, Draco, Victor and I all sat in a row. "The young Heads have chosen to have one guest beside them in the council hall. Now for the record I am Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Head of the Blood House of Dumbledore. Young ladies, for the record, would you introduce yourselves and your guests?"

"We would." I stood first. "I am Thaana Exiana Riddle, Head of the Blood Houses of Slytherin, Gaunt and Riddle. My guest is Draconis Abraxus Malfoy, Future Head of the Blood House of Malfoy and my betrothed." I sat, replaced by Serena.

"I am Serena Amira Exiana, Head of the Blood House of Exiana. My guest is Viktor Aleksandar Krum, of the House of Krum and my betrothed."

"Then let the meeting begin. Miss Riddle, would you sit here?" I nodded, Draco coming up to place one hand on my shoulder.

"Mister Malfoy, my dear boy, I believe Miss Riddle will be safe enough."

"With the utmost respect, esteemed Chief Warlock, this isn't Hogwarts. This is the outside world. I stand by my betrothed."

"Very well. We shall begin. Your case is a special one, Miss Riddle. Your father and mother were both very powerful dark mages and your father seems to have returned from the dead. It is surprising that you would take up his mantle as he lives. Our purpose here today is to ensure that you are not one of his followers, or planning to continue his work." This was crucial. I kept my face calm and said,

"Chief Warlock, I am a sixteen year old woman who has just returned from a very long stay away from home. My sister and I have been traveling since we were children when our home was destroyed by deatheaters who blamed us for our father's death. The kind people who took us in as toddlers were dead. Our greatest thanks are to the Malfoy Family. While they had never fully supported my father, Narcissa was my Godmother. They arranged for us to be moved around from place to place, always hiding. It is the reason we survived. I have met powerful purebloods, weak purebloods, powerful muggleborns, and weak muggleborns. As I very clearly expressed to the Minister a couple of days prior, I and my Blood Houses are and will remain neutral. I see no reason to be involved in the petty squabbles of the Rabble as they try to assert their superiority."

"Very well. Another concern is your betrothed. The Malfoys have been implicated in dark magic before and were long suspected of terrorist activities in and out of England. When you marry Mister Malfoy you will also be irrefutably in power in the Blood House of Malfoy. This may implicate you in any further dealings."

"And this is where you are wrong. The Malfoy family is neutral. Like me, they are concerned with the safety of their line. I do not believe that safety is encouraged by facing off with the most highly trained Aurors in the world simply to prove that the muggleborn population is a detriment to society. There are more concerning things to be discussed."

"If they were not supporters then why would the two of you have been matched?"

"Narcissa is my Godmother. While she may have not agreed with my mother's outlook on life, she was a friend. It was a match made early. And quite frankly, it is none of your business."

"I believe you have made your position clear, Miss Riddle, very well. Good for you. Your sister, please?" Draco and I returned to the bench as Serena took her place in front of the council. He took my hand and I smiled.

"Good afternoon, esteemed elders."

"Good afternoon, Miss Exiana. Do you concur with your sister on neutrality?"

"I do. Blood purity is a fact of life, and an issue of the past as far as war goes. I o not for one moment believe the war is over, especially if my father has indeed returned to power. The reason behind my sister and I's claiming of our rightful authority is simple." She paused. I waited. This was the part that counted.

"Please, continue."

"We do not want any part in the war. Our parents were both fierce supporters of purism. By taking the mantles of leadership we are taking the power they could wield. The mere names Gaunt, Riddle, Slytherin, and Exiana carry power, but not that of a Blood House Mistress or Master. This gives us certain rights and revokes theirs."

"This sounds more like anti-deatheater than neutrality."

"This is the conservation of our houses. We will continue our line in the traditional way of birthright. The actions of a Master or Mistress reflect the position, standing, and power of their House. We do not wish to see the names of Riddle, Gaunt, and Exiana forced into the darkness over the actions of our parents. If that means claiming our birthright by the truth of their criminal status, then so be it."

"It is rare that youngsters like yourselves claim a title under criminal status." Dumbledore hesitated.

"Is this a question or a statement?"

"Of course, of course. I am merely wondering at your true reasons."

"We have told you of our political standpoints. Our priority is the conservation of the lines. The name is power, regardless of its purity of blood. Some names are older. Am I clear?" Her high alto toned voice rang deadly.

"Crystal. Now, Mr. Krum is your betrothed?"

"Yes."

"And does he plan to maintain your political status after your marriage?"

"We plan on continuing neutrality. Here is no he or I. We operate as a single entity. Neutrality has been our choice. It almost seems like you're desperate to incriminate us, Chief Warlock. Are you being biased?" There were a few mutterings that were soon silenced.

"Nothing of the sort. Does the council concur upon the honesty of the Mistress Thaana Riddle of the Blood Houses of Gaunt, Riddle, and Slytherin?" All hands were raised.

"Does the council concur upon the honesty of Mistress Serena Exiana of the Blood House of Exiana?" Again it was unanimous.

"Very well. With the complete acceptance of the Wizengamot we welcome Mistress Thaana Riddle and Mistress Serena Exiana back into British Wizarding Society. May your reign be long and your joys be many."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Draco squeezed my hand as we left the chamber. As we were walking out I saw something that nearly made me freeze. Arthur Weasley was walking towards the hall, followed by none other than Harry Potter.

"Who's the new girlfriend Malfoy? Some deatheater brat I'd assume?" Arthur tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder.

"Back off Potter. That's the future Mrs. Malfoy you're talking to, and the Heir of Slytherin." He paled before meeting my eyes.

"Harry Potter, the famed orphan who nearly killed my father nearly fourteen years ago, I was wondering when I would meet you."

"You're _his _daughter."

"Yes. Don't worry that scar off though; my sister and I aren't joining him. We're staying neutral."

"Why not go o daddy dearest?"

"How many times must we say this today? It's simple, Boy Who Lived, House over Blood. Terrorism does not look good on a Blood House. "

"Interesting."

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts."

"You're going?"

"5th Year, yeah."

"Interesting." We left in silence.

"Wow, he's dumb." Draco sniggered.

"I know. Funny isn't he?" Once in the antechamber we walked to a floo.

We slightly stumbled into the living room of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius hurried forward.

"How did it go?"

"Perfect." They smiled.

"Good. Let's go." We grabbed a hold on the old hairbrush and vanished.

Father and mother sat facing the fireplace.

"Was everything successful?"

"You mean did we manage to make ourselves seem like pompous pureblood women who were more concerned with reputation than blood and suggest that Albus Dumbledore is a biased fool? Yes. You were right. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel to get us to say that the Malfoys were deatheaters then and now and to get us away from our position. Eventually I called him on it and asked if he was trying to incriminate us. It didn't go over well."

"Wonderful. Let that conceited old coot wallow in the ripple of interfering in the matters of the Ancient Blood Houses."

"Just wait. He'll try to use legillimency on us and then we can make it public." I laughed.

"And not to mention Potter. The little brat will approach Thaana when the school year starts and try to connect with Hermione again."

"He'll fail."

"I might have to obliviate him. It could ruin everything." Draco frowned.

"No. The Boy Who Lived losing memory gaps now is to suspicious. All eyes will be on him. I'll restructure the fidelius charm so it's impossible to reveal my former life."

"Brilliant my child." I glowed under my dad's praise.

"Thaana, I found something rather strange in your room after you left this morning." She held up a glass jar and I burst out laughing.

"Darn. I was hoping to save that for your birthday. That my dearest friends and family is our newest and possibly best weapon. Don't worry there's privacy charms all over it so she doesn't know anything around her. I raised my new wand. "_Somnum!" _Theconfused insect stopped moving and feel to the bottom of her enclosure. I removed the lid and dumped it on the floor before raising my wand again. "_Forma reverte." _ The bug vanished and a blond woman in an absolutely hideous green dress appeared. Gasps rang out.

"Rita Skeeter? You have Rita Skeeter transformed into a beetle in your luggage?" Lucius' eyes bugged out of his head, pardon the pun.

"Not quite. You see, Rita here is an unregistered animagus. I caught her the day after the third task and bottled her up. Imagine the damage we can do with the Prophet's most scandalous writer under our thumb. A couple of careful compulsion spells and maybe a secretive spell combined with some good old fashioned blackmail and we have our own personal publicity agent, writing everything we tell her too." I smirked.

"Thaana Riddle you are a genius." Draco swept me up into a hug.

"Indeed. It's simply diabolical. I love it." I was caught in between my mother and father as they pulled me close.

"You've thrived here my dear. I'm so happy." I smiled.

"Thank you dad. I'm happy to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and I sat in the library.

"How's Morgana doing?"

"She's good. Most of the time I let her be free. She's here a good bit though."

"I have another present for you." He walked towards a closet and pulled out a cage. In it sat two black owls.

"They're beautiful. What breed are they, they look like barn owls but-"

"They are. The odds of a black, a melanisstic owl surviving are like one in a million. It's partially genetics, but it's also because the parents usually get confused by them and kill them. These two are siblings. Extremely rare. One male and one female, I got them both for the two of us. To be there for you when I can't." He blushed as he indicated them individually I thought Morgana might not always want to deliver mail. What will you name them?"

"Both of them? Shouldn't you name one?"

"No, you can do it."

"I think the male will be Oculos." He preened and shook his wings. "And the female will be Myst."

"Mist?"

"M-Y-S-T."

"Nice."

"When did you get them?"

"After the Gala. Consider them a betrothal gift." I looked down.

"I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to. This is for both of us." I smiled.

"Thank you Drake." It was my turn to redden.

"Drake?" He asked softly.

"I guess it seemed more fitting, I don't know it just popped into my head. I mean-" He put one finger against my lips.

"It's fine. I like it. It's nice. But," he paused, "now I get to have a nick name for you."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe Thea?"

"It's pretty."

"So are you." I could get lost in those eyes. They were so beautiful, so bright, and so honest. Others could see them as cold or unfeeling, but nothing could be further from the truth. Those eyes spoke more than any words ever could. In my reverie I barely noticed his face coming closer to mine. Or maybe it was the other way around, but one of us moved. Our lips touched and his grey orbs vanished as my lids fell. We pulled back and stared before coming together again. This one was less gentle and more passionate. His tongue swept across my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. One hand snaked into my dark hair and the other was at my hip, pulling me closer. My fingers tangled in his soft hair. My mind was going blank with the power behind his kiss. We broke apart gasping.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He began to apologize. I quickly returned my mouth to his for a moment, silencing him.

"Stop. I'm not sure how many times I've envisioned that." A smirk grew on his face.

"You look great with your hair like that." I blushed.

"Like what?"

"Like you've just been snogged senseless by the Slytherin Prince." I smirked and leaned in, catching his ear in my teeth before whispering:

"You don't look to bad yourself, considering you just were snogged senseless by the Slytherin Queen."

"I suppose I was. I know I couldn't have been your first kiss; that was too amazing."

"You're right. There were a couple of guys this year. The boys and I were fighting, Weasley was being an arse, Harry was distant. I kind of wen t my own way a bit. I drifted more towards other guys, for other reasons." I was surprised that I didn't feel self-conscious saying this. I knew my power, then and now I guess. Better yet I knew the man I was talking to.

"Who?"

"First there was Krum, but that never went beyond a bit of snogging. Then there was a Ravenclaw boy who wasn't too bad. But it was a Hufflepuff who I went all the way with." Now I did blush a bit.

"Who?"

"No one. It doesn't really matter. It was right before the final task and I was stressed. Ron and Harry had patched things up and they were enjoying life. The guy had just been rejected and I was tired of being the third wheel. I didn't do quidditch or chess much, and they never studied. So two nights before the third task there was a party in the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric and I had gotten along a bit and he invited me out, knowing that I needed a break. I met some guy and had a bit too much firewhiskey. I can't believe I just admitted that."

"I'm happy that you trust me. And by the way, if I'd known who you were I'd have gone for you myself then. I'd always thought you were gorgeous. Of course then I was looking for a bit more of a one night stand and humiliate in the morning, but that was for other reasons. Those men were lucky. Of course I won in the end."

"How so?"

"I get to keep you forever and ever." Like gravity we drew together again. This time after a brief clash of lips he began to kiss and nibble down my jaw line and to my collar bone. I'd have a mark in the morning I knew, but didn't care. Instead I just let my head fall back to give him more access. He claimed everywhere he could.

"You are so beautiful." He said huskily, both hands riding up to grip my waist. He returned to my face, kissing everywhere but my mouth. I groaned. "Whose are you?"

"Yours."

"Damn right." We continued like this for a while until dinner came up. Our mothers gave us a pointed look that made us blush bright red. Oh damn, silencing charms, not quite. Mum leaned close.

"Don't worry dear, you two are already betrothed. We all expected it when we made the match." I sighed in relief. As I ate I felt a hand on my thigh. Draco and I smiled. Maybe things really would work out.

DracPoV  
The next morning Thaana and I met up outside.

"I figured we should talk a bit about yesterday. I wanted to make one thing clear." I waited. "I want to know I'm not going to just be a trophy wife. If you want to go all the way with me then you have to be mine and mine alone." I nodded.

"I'm on board with that. Look, I've never had a reaction like that with a girl in my life. Not even the few whose bed I did share. It just didn't feel right. But the other day felt so right…" I grasped for words. "I wouldn't say I'm in love yet, but I feel something more than friendship okay?"

"Me too. You've been one constant in my life. And like I said, you're not my first, but if we're going to be married then by the gods we should be each other's last." My heart flew. I was lying when I said I wouldn't call it love. There was nothing in me that didn't celebrate spending my life with this woman. I kissed her, but before it could go far a house elf appeared reminding us of the train. We hurried back inside to grab our trunks.

The smoke from the train billowed high as I pulled my trunk behind me. Morgana was choosing to be in the astral plane for now. She would return on the train. Serena, Draco and I hustled into a compartment, quickly stowing away our luggage and letting out Oculos and Myst. The door swung open and I barely contained my glare.

"Drakie!" Ugh, her voice.

"Parkinson. Leave."

"Come on, ditch the bint and come have some fun. You don't even like her!" I rolled my eyes, but did let my glare show when she tried to run a hand down his chest.

"Look, you spoiled bitch, I'm not yours. It's been clearly stated that my heart, soul, and especially my body are hers."

"So they're forcing you?"

"Hell no. They couldn't force me away from her if they tried." A warm feeling grew in my chest. "She's mine, and I am most definitely hers. This? This model of perfection that you continue to pant after like some pathetic dog? This belongs to someone else, and I don't think she's up to share." As he spoke he pulled me into his lap for a heated kiss. MMmmmm, feeling him like this, in my arms, fighting for us, felt amazing. I looked back.

"Well, pugface, shouldn't you be fetching something?"

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

"Your pride went that way. Out the door and down the hall, shouldn't you be going after it?"

"You'll be sorry soon. Daddy isn't here to protect you, you foul blood traitor bitch. You'll get yours, and I'll get mine." She gave a pointed look at Draco before she stomped her foot and ran out, wailing.

"She'll be a problem." Draco sighed. I nodded.

"I'll feel better when that spell is done." The ride was quiet and soon we were pulling up to the school. Narcissa and Severus were talking to Professor McGonagall and she was nodding. Her voice was shaky when I approached.

"Miss Riddle, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here will be most pleasant."

"As do I, deputy headmistress. You teach what was it again, charms?"

"Transfiguration, actually. Charms is our esteemed colleague Professor Flitwick." I nodded, pretending this was news.

"Ah, thank you. I'm still familiarizing myself with the staff. Of course I will have everything down soon. How are you Severus?"

"I am well, and you my dear?"

"Fine. Cissa, darling!" I was enveloped by warm arms.

"Thaana dear it's only been how many hours since you left our home?"

"Not long, but you know me." We laughed.

"Draco, I hope you're treating my future daughter in law well."

"I am. The same… cannot be said for everyone."

"Who is bothering you?" I put on my fake pout.

"No one, just that Parkinson girl. She's just so rude! I mean, she came in and completely insulted me to my face, right after pretending she had a claim on Draco! Then she threatened me." Narcissa tutted in a disappointing tone.

"I'll have to speak with Vivian at next week's luncheon. It's a pity you won't be there. Last week was so fun."

"It was."

"Women, this is not the first time that girl has been less than cordial towards Thaana. Minerva, I would like it if an eye is kept on her?"

"It may be prudent." The elderly woman nodded quaintly. "For the safety of all. She seems to be a bit unstable, but she is young. Well, let's come in and get you sorted." We went further into the hall and I stood to the left of the staff table watching the first years put on the hat and go towards the cheering houses. Hanna Raynir, Opal Reddin…

"Thaana Riddle." The entire hall hushed. The moment the sorting hat touched my head I felt it. The spell had been programmed so that the moment I touched the hat my former life would be hidden.

"_It's been too long, Thaana of Slytherin." _

"_Hello, Sorting Hat."_

"_Come now, you know my name to you." _

"_Tarrant."_

"_Very good. Now let's see, bravery, dedication, ambition, wisdom and wit, you could be anywhere."_

"_You know where I belong." _

"_I do. The courage to stand up for what you believe, though known for Gryffindor, your house is known as well. Smarts and cunning as embodied by Ravenclaw, are needed to achieve your aims. Loyalty, I've rarely seen the like as that of Hufflepuff, but within you I just might. And so with no further pause, take your rightful place therein. Welcome home to Hogwarts, return to SLYTHERIN!" _His voice left my head and shouted to the hall. The cheers were present, but cautious. I smirked and stood, politely handing the hat back to McGonagall. Serena followed suit, but went to Ravenclaw.

"Welcome home." I let myself be caught in Draco's arms. He helped me to sit at the table. I looked across the hall, a pair of dark green eyes snatching mine. He would approach me soon. Albus stood.

"Our Prefects, please stand." Two students from three of the tables rose. "And now, a conundrum. Both of our first choices for prefects in Slytherin have declined. We turn to our Head of Slytherin. Who would you wish to be the Slytherin prefects this year?" If Severus was surprised he hid it well.

"I believe that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Riddle would be well suited to the job, Headmaster." TO avoid an argument in front of the students the manipulative old wizard simply acquiesced.

"Very well. Miss Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to be the Prefects this year?" We both agreed, standing to join. I shot the potions master a look. He could have warned me. But he merely let one corner of his face lift in that not quite a smirk way of his.

"Now, on to staff. We do have a new teacher this year, well, a returning teacher I should say. Professor Lupin will be returning for Defense Against the Dark Arts. We also welcome back Charlie Weasley for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, our gamekeeper is unfortunately indisposed for a short while." Interesting. "And in light of recent…developments in the outside world, we have a curse breaker from Gringotts here. Bill Weasley will be teaching a new elective that has already been added to some schedules, Advanced Curse Theory and Counteraction. We believe that it is wise for you to know as much as you can in defensive action. Now, a few more words before the wonderous feast, nitwit, oddment, tweak!" As I dug into my food I looked at Severus. His eyes darted to the new staff members with a heavy weight in their gaze. He glanced at his left arm, then back at the trio. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Was it possible that Remus, Charlie, and Bill were-


End file.
